


Dean's Face

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word Destiel drabble</p>
<p>Angels never sleep</p>
<p>Castiel watches Dean's face while he's sleeping and dreaming</p>
<p>And fears for his lover's soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Face

 

 

In sleep in dreams

I see his face

Tracing his life

 

Terror and anguish

Shame and despair

So much love, such a need for blood

No longer fighting the Mark of Cain

 

Lover turned murderer

Slashing skin muscle bone

Again and again and past death and again

Were we not in love would I fear for my life?

I do not fear dying

I fear his death

 

I would choose to submit to his angel blade,

His beautiful face, contorted with rage

I’d surrender my body my soul my grace

To our destiny

Tainted, yet whole

Deep within our souls


End file.
